Spinal implants are often used in the surgical treatment of spinal disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc herniations, scoliosis or other curvature abnormalities, and fractures. Many different types of treatments are used, including the removal of one or more vertebral bodies and/or intervertebral disc tissue. In some cases, spinal fusion is indicated to inhibit relative motion between vertebral bodies. In other cases, dynamic implants are used to preserve motion between vertebral bodies. In yet other cases, relatively static implants that exhibit some degree of flexibility may be inserted between vertebral bodies.
Regardless of the type of treatment and the type of implant used, surgical implantation tends to be a difficult for several reasons. For instance, access to the affected area may be limited by other anatomy. Further, a surgeon must be mindful of the spinal cord and neighboring nerve system. The size of the implant may present an additional obstacle. In some cases, a surgeon may discover that an implanted device has an inappropriate size for a particular application, which may require removal of the implant and insertion of a different implant. This trial and error approach may increase the opportunity for injury and is certainly time-consuming. Expandable implants are becoming more prevalent as a response to some of these concerns. However, the expansion mechanism in these devices tends to be complex and large. Consequently, existing devices do not appear to address each of these issues in a manner that improves the ease with which the device may be surgically implanted.